Dulce Venganza
by Scott Young
Summary: Nami decide gastarle una broma a Zoro, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Por supuesto el orgullo del espadachín ha de ser restablecido, de una manera u otra.


**Advertencias:**

**-El fic que viene a continuación contiene material sexual explicitó, de ahí el rango de M.**

**-Obviamente One Piece no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mi propia historia.**

**Disfruten de su lectura, muchas gracias.**

.

.

.

Era un día normal para la vida de los tripulantes a bordo del Thousand Sunny, no eran perseguidos por una flota de doscientos buques de la Marina, ningún enemigo con habilidades sobrenaturales amenazaba con acabar con su viaje por el Nuevo Mundo y ninguna tormenta interrumpía la navegación.

El sonido del graznar de las gaviotas y el de las olas golpear levemente al barco reinaban en el ambiente, o por lo menos lo hacían hasta escasos segundos.

-¡Te juro por el One Piece que si no sales de la cocina en menos de diez segundos te pongo a régimen durante un mes!- la voz enfurecida del cocinero asustó a las aves que sobrevolaban la zona.

-Pero Sanji tengo hambre...- Fue el turno del capitán para protestar.

-¡Comerás cuando llegue la hora y no antes que mis hermosas damas, así que largo!- la puerta de la cocina se abrió con fuerza, un hombre de goma salió volando después entre gemidos de dolor hasta llegar al césped de la cubierta. Luffy hace poco que había descubierto que sus asaltos a la cocina iban a ser más difíciles que nunca, Sanji tenía el poder del haki, por lo que sus patadas podían hacerle más de un chichón y no solo empujarle como dos años atrás.

-Yohohohoho, Sanji-san da mucho miedo, mi corazón está encogido...pero yo no tengo corazón por que soy solo huesos Yohohohoho.- Un esqueleto parlante empezó a cantar acompañado de su guitarra eléctrica una animada canción.

-¿Podéis hacer el favor de callaros?, asustáis a los peces.- Dijeron al unísono un pequeño reno y un hombre de nariz peculiar.

Así es amigos míos, un día normal en el barco de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja; gritos, canciones, risas y alguna explosión que otra.

La mañana transcurrió sin imprevistos, cada tripulante realizaba su actividad favorita, ya sea construir nuevas armas, leer libros de historia, dibujar mapas o dormir más de veinte horas seguidas como si se tratara de un oso hibernando.

Para alegría del capitán, la hora de comer llegó por fin, y mientras todos iban llegando a la cocina, una hermosa joven seguía concentrada en los mapas de su escritorio. Solo el sonido de golpes a la puerta de su cuarto la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Con permiso, Nami-swan la comida está lista.- Dijo Sanji abriendo un poco la puerta.

-Gracias Sanji-kun, enseguida voy.- Respondió ella quitándose las gafas, provocando que el corazón del cocinero casi saliera de su pecho.

-Por cierto, tengo que vigilar que el idiota de Luffy no arrase con todo, ¿Puedes avisar al alga durmiente?.-

-Yo me encargo.- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa por esa manera tan peculiar de dirigirse a Zoro.

La navegante recogió todos los papeles y los materiales que tenía encima del escritorio, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a cubierta donde seguramente el espadachín estaba durmiendo. Acertó de lleno, en pleno centro de cubierta y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza Roronoa Zoro dormía a pierna suelta sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. La mujer se agachó hasta tocar su hombro con suavidad.

-Zoro...Zoro despierta, la comida está preparada.- Ninguna reacción por parte del peliverde, que solo roncaba cada vez más fuerte.

Nami pensaba como era posible aquella profundidad del sueño en algunas ocasiones, a veces una simple llamada lograba despertarlo y otras ni siquiera un huracán podía alejarlo del mundo de los sueños. Pensó en llamarle otra vez un poco más fuerte y si no funcionaba usaría medidas más drásticas.

Pero al agacharse más, cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, algo se cayó de sus pantalones azules, la navegante miró el objeto con curiosidad y de nuevo fijó su vista en su nakama. De repente la sonrisa más maligna posible estaba frente a Zoro el cual no parecía dar muestras de consciencia.

.

.

.

Sentía unos leves golpecitos en sus hombros, también sus adormilados sentidos percibían varias cosas que le resultaban familiares, un olor a mandarinas mezclado con el metálico del dinero, una voz suave que parecía decir su nombre y el tacto de unas pequeñas manos apretar el principio de sus brazos.

Al fin su ojo se abrió poco a poco, su vista fue enfocándose hasta llegar a la nitidez normal, la cara de su compañera pelinaranja fue lo primero que encontró su perspectiva.

-¿Nami?.- Preguntó él con muestras de estar más dormido que despierto.

La cara de la mujer hizo una mueca que no supo interpretar en esas condiciones.

-La comida nos espera.- Dijo con voz temblorosa ella, después se dio la vuelta y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Algo negro en las manos de la navegante llamó un poco su atención, pero no le dio más importancia y se incorporó del cómodo césped. Se estiró lo máximo que permitían sus músculos y una sensación de relax le invadió después, con pereza y aún bostezando, colocó sus queridas katanas en su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina, sin saber la que le esperaba.

Las risas y las vocecitas de sus compañeros se hacían cada vez más fuertes según avanzaba, abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada un sitió libre.

-Ya era hora de que el marimo nos honrara con su...- La frase del cocinero no llegó a completarse.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina y eso le sorprendió a Zoro, en ese barco no había silencios, y menos en las comidas, miró a sus nakamas, todos le estaban mirando con sorpresa, mucha sorpresa. Todos a excepción de Nami, que sospechosamente se había cubierto la cara con la mano.

-¿Algo va mal?.- Preguntó inocentemente el espadachín, aquello fue el detonante, y el primero en empezar fue, claro está, Sanji.

Todos y cada uno de sus nakamas reían sin parar, algunos más elegantemente como Robin y Nami que se tapaban un poco la boca y otros ruidosamente como el resto, sobretodo el cocinero, el cual se encontraba en el suelo sin poder levantarse de la risa.

El primer oficial no entendía a que venía esa carcajada grupal, lo único que podía ver era a Usopp y Luffy apoyados el uno en el otro para no desfallecer, al "cocinero pervertido" en el suelo, Brook y Franky con lágrimas en los ojos y a las chicas con Chopper "escondido" aguantando no actuar como sus compañeros.

Al final alguien tuvo la decencia de explicarle el por qué de esa juerga.

-Hey hermano,... será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.- Dijo Franky una vez pudo controlarse, de uno de los compartimentos de sus enormes brazos sacó un espejo pequeño y se lo lanzó a Zoro.

El hombre lo cogió al vuelo sin entender nada, pero cuando fijó su vista en el objeto y observó su reflejo, empezó a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Alguien" había usado su cara como lienzo mientras él dormía, ahora tenía tres graciosos bigotes negros a cada lado de su cara, la punta de la nariz negra, un corazoncito dibujado en la parte derecha de su rostro, encima de su ojo, y un ojito falso en su párpado izquierdo cerrado por la cicatriz. Una imagen sin duda ridícula para el gran cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

El rostro del espadachín cada vez iba cogiendo más tonalidad rojiza, tanto por rabia como por vergüenza. Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa para encontrar al culpable, entonces recordó que había pasado hace unos minutos, una persona lo había despertado, una persona llevaba una cosa negra entre sus manos al irse.

-Me las vas a pagar, bruja.- Dijo lentamente el espadachín mostrando su cara más fiera, y hubiera asustado mucho a sus nakamas y a la culpable en concreto, pero esa mirada asesina unida a los monos dibujos de su cara hizo crear otra carcajada mayor aun que la anterior, Nami no podía evitar que lágrimas empezaran a caer por sus mejillas de tanto reír.

El espadachín salió muy cabreado de la cocina en dirección al baño para limpiarse aquella porquería de la cara, mientras lanzaba maldiciones a todos y cada uno de sus nakamas, en especial a cierta pelinaranja, ya pensaría en maneras para vengarse. Esto no quedaría así.

.

.

.

Después de la broma la paz volvió al barco, cuando Zoro volvió del baño, sin dibujos esta vez. No dijo nada a excepción de una frase, cuando Sanji iba a contar un chiste sobre sus bigotes, el espadachín clavó el cuchillo en la mesa, muy cerca de la mano de Sanji y dijo _"Si alguien vuelve a mencionarlo, está muerto"_, aquello fue suficiente para que todos no volvieran a decir nada más, ni siquiera el rubio.

Una hora después de la comida, justo como las indicaciones de Nami habían predicho, llegaron a una isla grande, pero colonizada y con una ciudad bastante grande con puerto para los barcos.

Los piratas decidieron correr el riesgo de atracar, principalmente porque Sanji necesitaba comida y eso era una urgencia de prioridad máxima para Luffy, mientras Brook se quedaba custodiando el barco el resto decidió salir a explorar la ciudad, sus historias antiguas, sus armerías, sus bibliotecas, bares y tiendas de ropa. Cada uno fue por su lado y decidieron poner como hora el anochecer para volver a la nave.

Y es aquí donde nos encontramos con Nami, cargada de bolsas de ropa y recorriendo una de las calles de la ciudad buscando algún lugar para gastar más dinero. La chica era observada por todo hombre del lugar, ella podía sentir las lujuriosas miradas que le lanzaban y eso siempre le había gustado. No vamos a negarlo, por muy poderosos que nos creyéramos los hombres, una mujer podía tener cientos de nosotros a sus pies con solo pedirlo y la navegante de los sombrero de paja no era precisamente una excepción, podía hacer arrodillarse a cualquier hombre... Un momento, ¿A cualquiera?.

He aquí la incógnita que muchas veces ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Nami, solo había un hombre en este planeta capaz de no temerla por su ira, como lo hace Luffy, ni adorarla por su belleza, como lo hace Sanji. Un espadachín de más de metro ochenta y capaz de despedazar un buque de guerra el solo.

"_Y con un color de pelo muy bonito"_ pensó o más bien traicionó el subconsciente a Nami, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, cientos de imágenes de Roronoa Zoro medio desnudo y salvándola de múltiples peligros pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente, a la misma velocidad que el sonrojo de Nami aumentaba. ¿A qué venían esos pensamientos sobre él? No es que le importara mucho a ella que la salvara o que pensaba de ella..._"¿O sí?"._

Los confusos pensamientos de Nami fueron interrumpidos por el característico sonido de soldados andando en formación, antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien la cogió de la mano y la atrajo a un callejón oscuro.

-No grites, hay marines por todos lados.- La profunda voz de Zoro estremeció por completo a Nami al tener su boca tan pegada a la oreja de la chica.

Mientras Zoro mantenía su rostro serio y miraba hacia la calle, Nami analizó la situación en la que se encontraban, ella apoyada o mas bien empotrada contra la pared y cubierta por el enorme cuerpo de su nakama, las manos del espadachín descansaban en su cintura y en su brazo, pero lo peor de todo es que la pierna derecha de Zoro estaba justo entre las piernas de Nami, sin ser consciente de que con su fuerza la había levantado del suelo, y ella había cruzado las piernas detrás de él, envolviéndole con ellas en un acto reflejo.

Digamos que si alguien los encontraba en tan comprometedora postura, los denunciaría por escándalo público. La cara roja de Nami rivalizaba con una manzana, no sabía que era peor, si la situación, la postura, o que cada vez que ella o él se movían la pierna se rozaba directamente contra el sexo de la navegante, algo que parecía no molestar mucho a la mencionada.

-Tenemos que escondernos, no podemos salir, ¿Alguna idea?.- Preguntó Zoro directamente a la cara de Nami.

La chica tragó saliva y aguantó las ganas de hacer alguna estupidez. Dirigió su mirada por el callejón y un letrero luminoso le dio una idea.

-Ven.- Nami cogió de la mano a Zoro y se dirigieron a la puerta justo debajo del letrero, el espadachín leyó algo parecido a "Cines Nuevo Mundo", y recordó la cara roja de su compañera y el calor que hasta hace poco había rodeado su pierna derecha. _"¿La bruja y yo en un cine? Esto puede ser divertido, muy divertido"_ pensó Zoro con una perversa sonrisa mientras seguía a la mujer.

Con cuidado de que no les vieran, entraron en una de las salas donde la película ya había empezado, ni siquiera vieron el título. Se sentaron en la última fila para no ser vistos por los clientes. Habían tenido suerte y en ese cine que fácilmente podrían caber cientos y cientos de personas, solo ocupaban las primeras filas de las butacas poco más de una veintena.

Nami dejó las bolsas en la butaca de su derecha, teniendo a Zoro a la izquierda. El espadachín aun miraba hacia la entrada de la sala para ver si alguien los había visto, pasados dos minutos no había motivo de sospecha y los dos pudieron relajarse e intentar ver la película que se estaba proyectando.

La película era una especie de aventura de acción, de los marines contra los piratas, los cuales estaban interpretados con muchos estereotipos, una cinta hecha exclusivamente para odiar a los criminales y adorar a los soldados.

Gracias a Enel, aquella basura estaba terminando, Nami pensaba en maneras para salir de allí con rapidez y llegar al Sunny, pero algo estaba ocupando más sitio en su mente, ella estaba en un cine con Zoro, a solas, viendo una película..._"¿Cómo en una cita?" _aquella simple idea hizo de nuevo enrojecer a Nami.

A la vez que su compañera se debatía entre que sentir, el espadachín miraba aburrido al frente esperando el momento justo para desaparecer, pero una escena de esa molesta película le hizo enfadar un poco.

-Menuda estupidez.- Dijo lo suficientemente en alto para que Nami lo oyera.

La escena en concreto representaba como los héroes marines acababan con la vida de los piratas que aunque pedían clemencia eran masacrados.

-¿En serio piensan que un pirata va a dejarse matar así de fácil?.- Preguntó más para sí mismo indignado. Ella le miró y decidió dar su opinión.

-En el supuesto caso de que esta basura fuera real, ¿Tu no esperarías la muerte a pesar de estar rodeado de miles y miles de marines?.- Preguntó Nami con curiosidad por saber la respuesta de su nakama.

Zoro la miró seriamente a los ojos y se acercó un poco. –Aunque estuviéramos rodeados de la Marina entera, si he de morir será luchando y con tal de protegeros te juró que me llevaré a muchos al infierno antes de caer.- Aquella frase terminó con una sonrisa burlesca que fue compartida por Nami.

Unos aplausos les avisaron de que la película había terminado y podrían salir de allí, estaban ya preparados para salir disparados entre la multitud, pero algo les detuvo, algo que no esperaban para nada.

-Damas y caballeros, en los Cines Nuevo Mundo nos complace informarles que en la sala 5, empezará de inmediato el maratón de 6 horas sobre la saga de películas "Justicia y lealtad".- La voz del megáfono se cortó, y los dos piratas se miraron un poco asustados.

-Dime que estamos en la sala 4.- Pidió Zoro.

Antes de que Nami contestara, cientos de personas empezaron a entrar en la sala, llenándola por completo empezando por las primeras filas. Hombres y mujeres entraban hablando sobre lo buena que eran esas películas mientras nuestros protagonistas se sentaban en sus butacas y se apoyaban lo máximo posible a la pared, rogando que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia y que no los reconocieran.

De nuevo parecía que la fortuna era benévola con ellos, todos los espectadores habían cogido las filas más adelantadas con tal de ver lo más cerca posible aquella propaganda en forma de película, solo tres filas de butacas separaban a los piratas de los ciudadanos inocentes, que desconocían totalmente que detrás de ellos se encontraban dos de los compañeros del temido Monkey D Luffy.

De nuevo suspiraron con alivio, ¿Sería posible salir de aquel sitio sin que Zoro desenvainara sus katanas o sin que se produjera un tiroteo?...Cuando parecía que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería afirmativa, algo volvió a alertar a la pareja.

-Vaya, me he olvidado las palomitas, enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo uno de los espectadores levantándose.

Al ver aquella figura negra erguirse el cerebro de Nami procesaba mucha información en apenas segundos, si no hacían algo rápido aquel hombre los descubriría, porque aunque ella pasara mínimamente desapercibida, el rostro y sobretodo el inusual color del pelo de su nakama eran bastante conocidos, una simple mirada y los gritos de _"¡Es Roronoa Zoro!" "¡El cazador de piratas, llamar a la marina!"_ retumbarían por toda la sala.

Miró al espadachín, el cual no había pensado en muchos planes, con su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de la espada negra. El muy animal, o eso pensaba Nami, iba a quitarse el problema de la manera más fácil posible.

Los pasos del hombre cada vez estaban más y más cerca, el filo de la katana estaba empezando a salir de su vaina y su mente no podía pensar en más posibilidades, Nami actuó por instinto a pesar de no conocer las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cuando el tipo de las palomitas dirigió su vista al frente, encontró a una pareja junta, muy junta, para ser exactos la chica de un precioso pelo naranja estaba sentada en el regazo del hombre, tanto los brazos como el pelo de la mujer impidieron al hombre ver el rostro del afortunado.

-Disculpas.- Dijo el hombre al haberlos cogido en un momento tan íntimo y salió de la sala.

Los labios de Nami estaban simplemente puestos encima de los de Zoro, pero aún así el sonrojo y la sorpresa de ambos era difícil de igualar, el espadachín no entendía como se le había ocurrido esa idea a su amiga para evitar ser descubiertos, mientras la mente de la navegante tenía distintas reacciones; _"¿No había otra solución?", "¿Estará enfadado?", "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"_ eran los pensamientos más pesimistas, aunque hubo uno que parecía ser de una parte de sus subconsciente que ella misma trababa de guardar; _"¡Ya era hora joder!"._

Cuando se separaron, el ojo negro derecho de Zoro y los preciosos ojos miel de Nami se encontraron, la vergüenza y el rubor aumentaban a cada segundo y la mujer solo pudo decir.

-Lo siento.- Antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en bajarse del espadachín, una mano en su cintura la empujó de nuevo contra el torso masculino.

Sin previo aviso, Zoro besó y literalmente devoró los labios de Nami como si de un festín se tratara, la chica no sabía que pensar o hacer, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, entrelazó los brazos por detrás de la nuca de su nakama y correspondió con la misma ferocidad.

Una batalla de lenguas ocurría entre sus bocas, sin dejarse ganar y sin rendirse. Aquellas sensuales y húmedas caricias lograron sacar un pequeño gemido a Nami y un gruñido animal a Zoro.

La necesidad de aire se hizo presente, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ya no había rastro de vergüenza o de miedo, ahora sus ojos mostraban un deseo implacable y una promesa de empezar algo nuevo.

Un estruendo al frente hizo a Nami voltearse y ver que sucedía, la película ya había empezado y la primera escena era una batalla de barcos, el sonido de los cañones mezclado con los gritos entusiastas de los espectadores inundaban el ambiente. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde de que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Sintió que le daban la vuelta, mirando directamente a la pantalla, sentada y apoyada en el regazo de su compañero y con sus brazos hacia atrás, siendo sujetados por él.

-¿Zoro?.- Preguntó con miedo por lo que planeaba el espadachín, cuando giró su cabeza, la sonrisa más lujuriosa que jamás había visto estaba en el rostro del cazador de piratas.

Zoro mordió con poca fuerza el cuello de Nami, la pobre tubo que reprimir un gemido en su garganta mientras arqueaba la espalda, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, aquel no era precisamente ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer...lo que sea que pretendieran.

-Zoro...no podemos, nos descubrirán.- Dijo ella como pudo, de nuevo un mordisco leve en su oreja derecha la hizo apretar los dientes.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu bromita de esta mañana?.- La grave voz produjo escalofríos en el cuerpo de la mujer, que no creía lo que estaba oyendo. –Te prometí que me las pagarías, bien, pues aquí está mi venganza, pequeña.- Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, Nami notaba como sus manos eran atadas a su espalda con el pañuelo verde del guerrero, no tenía escapatoria.

Sin abandonar su sonrisa, Zoro empezó a acariciar a Nami por todas partes, lamió su cuello, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja donde antes había condenado a la navegante, sus manos pasaron sin prisa por la piel de la mitad superior del cuerpo de la mujer, solo un bikini ofrecía resistencia ante aquel asalto. Aquella prenda tenía los días contados, pero el espadachín decidió disfrutar, tomarse su tiempo y así torturar más a la pobre chica.

Sus grandes y ásperas manos avanzaron hasta las piernas, tapadas por el ajustado vaquero, las acarició desde el inicio de los muslos hasta las rodillas, cuando volvió a subir, notó como de la parte interna de los muslos de su nakama, empezaba a notarse cierto calor. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, su plan estaba funcionando, y decidió dar el siguiente paso.

El corazón de Nami iba desbocado, notaba el tremendo torso del hombre pegado a su espalda, el aliento caliente en su cuello, sus manos vagando por su cuerpo, prendiendo fuego por donde pasaban, le estaba costando mantener la calma y la respiración. Los espectadores seguían hipnotizados con la película, sin enterarse que a sus espaldas se estaba produciendo un show cada vez menos apto para menores.

De golpe Nami sintió el aire correr por sus grandes pechos, en menos de un segundo, Zoro la había despojado de su parte superior sin ni siquiera pestañear. Cuando el primer oficial posó sus manos en sus senos, un gemido muy fuerte quedó retenido en el cuerpo de la navegante.

Estaba disfrutando de su venganza, estaba disfrutando y mucho. Hizo que ella se recostara en su pecho, mientras él seguía con la tarea de acariciar, apretar, masajear y dar todas las atenciones posibles a aquellas hermosas montañas. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió un mordisco de la propia Nami en su cuello expuesto, debía ser fuerte, debía seguir con su juego, porque si caía en su red, la haría suya inmediatamente, y no habría venganza que cumplir.

Sin ningún tipo de clemencia, Zoro, aun con Nami casi tumbada sobre él, consiguió acercar su boca a uno de los dos grandes senos. Cuando los dientes, lengua y saliva alcanzaron de un solo beso su pezón derecho, Nami no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito, gracias a la oportuna y ruidosa aparición del sonido de un cañón explotando no hubo que preocuparse de su descuido.

El sabor y el olor del cuerpo de Nami estaban acabando con todo el autocontrol y la sangre fría del espadachín, mientras seguía estimulando el pecho de la chica oía los suspiros y pequeños gemidos que hacía ella sin poder controlarse. _"Llegó la hora de la verdad"._

Nami sintió el aire otra vez sobre su pecho, donde un bárbaro, antes conocido como Roronoa Zoro, estaba volviéndola loca con solo su boca. De nuevo una fuerza descomunal la incorporó, sentada otra vez sobre Zoro, cuando lo buscó, él la encontró antes, otro beso aún más ardiente y necesitado murió en sus bocas. El sonido del cinturón y de los botones de su pantalón abriéndose sorprendió a la chica, ¿Hasta donde pretendía llegar aquel demonio?.

Ayudándose de sus botas, la despojó de sus zapatos de tacón marrones, una vez abierto el vaquero azul lo deslizó hasta las rodillas, cuando sus dedos rozaron los muslos sintió de nuevo ese calor de antes, pero multiplicado por diez.

Nami no sabía que estaba pasando, solo podía observar su situación; medio desnuda, con los pantalones en las rodillas, con su tanga como último bastión de la desnudez de su cuerpo, el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo y excitación, que aumentaba cada vez que el torso de su compañero rozaba su espalda, y de cara a la gran pantalla, era un milagro que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Notó una de las manos que la había estado torturando bajar despacio desde su ombligo hasta rozar la tela de su ropa interior.

-Espera...Zoro...- No pudo continuar la frase ya que el hombre decidió que era un buen momento para robarle el aliento con otro beso devastador.

-Recuerda Gatita, tenemos que pasar inadvertidos.- Dijo él cuando se separaron, la mano se introdujo debajo de la tela, encontrando un lugar apacible, húmedo y caliente entre las piernas de la navegante.

Sintió el cuerpo de Nami retorcerse bajo su toque, los jadeos y gemidos que en vano ella intentaba aguantar, los músculos interiores del sexo de la chica apretando sus dedos con desesperación, podía notar como la adrenalina recorría su ser, en ninguna otra lucha se había sentido así de extasiado. Tardó poco en encontrar el punto que mataba de placer a la chica, y lo aprovecho, siguió estimulando aquel punto débil y el resto del cuerpo de su compañera sin descanso.

Nami no aguantaría mucho más, se estaba volviendo loca, él le mordía el cuello sin contenerse, masajeaba uno de sus pechos sin vergüenza y acariciaba su sexo sin piedad alguna, todo eso unido al morbo que la situación ejercía sobre ella estaba resultando la experiencia más excitante de su vida. Pronto todos sus sentidos se abrumaron ante miles de sensaciones, no pudo contenerse y un grito de puro placer salió de los más profundo de su cuerpo.

De nuevo agradecieron que la película fuera una orgía constante de batallas muy ruidosas, tanto que parecía que la guerra se libraba en aquel cine.

-¡Qué efectos especiales!.- Dijo alguien sin importancia.

Con el cuerpo temblando de Nami sobre él recuperando fuerzas, Zoro se despreocupó de ser descubiertos después del grito de ella, no se esperaba aquella reacción ni mucho menos y decir que le excitó oír a esa hermosa bruja sucumbir de placer sería quedarse corto. Sentía su mano empapada de los fluidos femeninos que también recorrían los muslos de la chica, sonrió de nuevo, había cumplido su promesa.

Nami se irguió con dificultad, sorprendiendo al espadachín. Cuando ella se giró para encararle, el corazón de nuestro marimo dio un vuelco.

-Zoro...por favor...- En su vida había visto una imagen tan sexy como la que tenía ante sus ojos, la chica de sus sueños sonrojada, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos llenos de deseos y suplicando acabar con su tormento. Toda la confianza y chulería anterior fue borrada de golpe por esa sola petición.

Inmediatamente después de que el hombre desatara el pañuelo que la tenía presa, Nami se levantó y se giró de cara a Zoro, se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa interior y de los pantalones con decisión. El peliverde tragó saliva ante todo ese espectáculo, la chica casi se abalanzó sobre él, atacando su boca sin cuartel y despojándole de su abrigo y de su molesto haramaki.

El tener a una completamente desnuda Nami, sobre él, acariciándole y besándole hizo destrozar cualquier autocontrol forjado por su espíritu de samurái. Los besos y las caricias se volvieron si cabe aun más necesitados y fogosos.

Fue ella la que dio el paso, le bajó la bragueta de los pantalones verdes, sacó su palpitante y erecto miembro de la ropa interior, y sin dejar de besarle unió sus cuerpos por fin en uno solo.

-Joder...- Rugió él, no iba a durar mucho, el interior caliente de Nami estaba abrazando su miembro con fuerza.

-Dios...- Gimió ella, no podía más, cualquier parte de su cuerpo era un emisor de placer, estaba siendo sin duda el mejor polvo de su vida, dicho vulgarmente.

Nami comenzó con el movimiento, los gemidos desgarrados de uno eran contenidos por la boca del otro, de nuevo el sonido de guerra en la estúpida pantalla y los gritos de euforia de los asistentes volvían a encubrir su exhibicionismo, pero no podían prestar atención a algo más que no fueran ellos.

Solo oían sus respiraciones entrecortadas, solo sentían el placer indescriptible que les producía cada uno de los vaivenes de sus cuerpos. La velocidad aumentaba cada vez más, al mismo ritmo lo hacían los besos, los labios ya les estaban doliendo pero no les importaba lo más mínimo.

En esa sala, probablemente rodeados de cientos de personas, solo estaban ellos dos, el vaivén se hizo más intenso y profundo, los dientes de Zoro aguantaban estoicamente la monstruosa fuerza que ejercían unos sobre otros, las lágrimas de inmenso placer recorrían las delicadas y sonrojadas mejillas de Nami.

Al final, los dos amantes dijeron el nombre del otro justo antes de la gran ola de placer que los embistió. Otra vez la guerra ficticia había disipado el sonido de sus orgasmos, sus cuerpos temblaban como nunca lo habían hecho, jamás habían sentido algo parecido.

Empapados de sudor y del resultado de aquel increíble orgasmo, ardiendo como el mismísimo sol, Zoro hizo que Nami le mirara posando su mano en la barbilla de la chica.

-Ha sido una venganza muy dulce, pequeña.- Dijo como pudo con una sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar corresponderle en el gesto y también sonrió.

-Idiota...- Dijo antes de dejarse caer en su pecho.

El espadachín los cubrió con su abrigo, abrazó el cuerpo de la chica y se quedó pensando que tarde o temprano se vestirían de nuevo y volverían al barco, pero notó que su nakama había caído rendida por el esfuerzo. No tuvo el valor ni las ganas para despertarla, la dejó dormir. Acarició su rostro despejándolo de rebeldes cabellos naranjas y volvió a sonreír, aquella bruja era increíble. Decidió que el también se merecía un pequeño descanso, después de todo aquello era un maratón de 6 horas, podrían aprovecharlo de muchas maneras, se entregó al mundo de los sueños, feliz con la idea de que había restablecido su orgullo...y había ganado algo más.

FIN

.

.

.

**BUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el lemmon de ZoNa, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Os preguntareis, ¿De donde narices saca la inspiración este tío?...emmmmmmmmm, solo diré que: "La experiencia es una muy buena maestra", mejor lo dejo ahí. OwO**

**Lo de la película esta basado en todas las pelis estadounidenses de los 80, 90 y bastantes de la actualidad, (Rambo, Comando, Jungla de Cristal, Desaparecido en combate) películas con muchos tiros, un argumento muy simple (Tipo duro mata aquí, tipo duro reparte ostias allá) y sobretodo creadas para fomentar el patriotismo de los espectadores y hacer quedar como imbéciles y malignos a los enemigos de la época (Rusos, vietnamitas, chinos o islamistas, mayormente). Aunque son pelis que me gusta ver de vez en cuando, a veces se pasan de yankees. **

**Bueno este es el one shoot y el documento más largo que he escrito, tenía ganas de subirlo pero quería que quedara lo mejor posible.**

**El siguiente podría ser una mini historia, de ZoNa por supuesto, pero sería la primera que haría más dramática, cosa que me va a costar porque soy más de humor XD, bueno la iré subiendo cuando pueda.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, me encanta recibir comentarios con todas las opiniones, criticas o consejos posibles, así que si alguien quiere hacerme feliz, ya sabe que hacer. Un saludo y felices fiestas!**


End file.
